1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of machine parts and in particular to a new and useful method of manufacturing machine supports by means of concrete polymer.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is known by the published German application DE-OS No. 27 43 396 to manufacture machine supports for machine tools for a mechanical mixture of sand, gravel or broken stones and a multiple-component synthetic material, e.g. epoxide resin or polyester resin.
Several difficulties arose in this process of manufacture and has up to now impeded a general introduction of this process for manufacturing machine supports and the like.
The published German application DE-AS No. 12 53 629 describes a process for manufacturing and repairing platforms of roadways, of airports runways and taxiways, using essentially granular stones such as chips, gravel, sand; in this process the aforesaid materials are mixed with methylmethacrylate, this mixture is laid onto the road foundation or onto the place to be repaired and is hardened by polymerization of the monomer under the influence of an accelerator or an accelerator system acting at normal temperature.
In this known process a polymerisate dispersible in methylmethacrylate, in particular polymethylmethacrylate, is admixed to the stone material, and this mixture is worked before the monomers disperse homogeneously or dissolve in the polymerisate particles.
This known process, however, is not applicable to the manufacture of machine supports and similar products as the mechanical properties which may be satisfactory for the intended use, are by no means sufficient to support stresses arising in machine support and similar structural parts.